


I Love You Forever

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [34]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Spock is Jim's plus one
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Resist the Snooze [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	I Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> the [prompt](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) for this was plus one
> 
> hi i'm back lol

"I know you don't love large human social gatherings," Jim starts, turning to look at Spock. Spock raises an eyebrow. "I know. But. An old friend of mine is getting married, and we're invited."

"I highly doubt that the invitation was addressed to me, Jim."

"I mean, it's 'Jim Kirk plus one' but who else would I even bring? You're my plus one for the rest of my life, baby." He leans over to plant a kiss on Spock's cheek, loves the faint green blush that spreads across his skin. Spock might put up a token promise, but, at the end of the day, he loves how tactile Jim is. "We'll be on Earth anyway, we have some leave scheduled, and the ship needs a few repairs. We'll be in Riverside anyway." 

"This is a friend from before you enlisted in Starfleet?" And Jim can only hear the curiosity in Spock's voice through years of practice. He nods.

"Surprising as it may be, I do still keep in touch with some of those people. As much as I can, at least." He makes a face - Spock knows all too well that there are people that Jim would like to be in closer contact with, but the reality of their jobs is that, sometimes, they're out of range and just can't be reached by civilians.

"If you wish to attend this wedding, I would be amenable to being your 'plus one'."

"Then I will send in our RSVP." Jim's grin is bright as he leans over to kiss Spock then turn back to the terminal in front of him. Spock turns his attention back to has PADD and hopes that he won't regret this decision. 

There's only a few weeks between that conversation and their return to Earth. A lot of their time is spent checking in on various Federation planets between the two locations - just enough work to keep them busy, not enough to keep the entire crew out of trouble. But there are only a few injuries that result from ill-advised activities, none of which are sustained by the captain, and everyone is eager to have a solid amount of leave on a planet. 

There are a few days spent in San Francisco with the admiralty, debriefings and lining up new missions, a dinner with Sarek that is definitely less awkward than the last one. Then Jim and Spock are off to Riverside, to watch over their lady and spend time with Jim's high school peers.

The wedding itself is held on one of the area's farms, the barn and field decorated meticulously. Spock finds the aesthetic quite pleasing, says as much to Jim, who just smirks.

"We'll make a farm boy out of you, yet." He laughs. Spock doesn't frown, though he would admit he's not entirely sure what Jim means.

They're greeted graciously, and as friends, not famous Starfleet officers invited as a status symbol. Jim is all smiles, laughs easily, and Spock finds himself falling in love all over again. It almost seems like Jim can tell, though Spock isn't sure how. They aren't bonded, haven't talked about it much, though Spock doesn't think Jim would turn him down if he suggested it.

"What are you thinking about?" Jim asks later, when they finally have a minute to themselves at the reception.

"Is it common for individuals to consider their own future at events such as this?"

"Incredibly. Do you want to get married, Mr. Spock?" And Jim is teasing. But Spock just says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
